Episode 46
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 47|Next Episode -->]] Date: April 10th, 2009 Length: 2:21:37 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler, and Paul. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: "I watched this dog, for two minutes, take a dump on its own balls." Intro: Electric Dreams Closing Words: Paul Ryan: "That's it?" Closing Song: Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - Together In Electric Dreams ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Most embarrassing live-action game scenes *Unfunniest games of March. *Wii has lowest user activity. *Black Baron impersonations. 1:08:15-1:11:40 *A rigamaroo with a British gaming podcast. Notable Facts: *First appearance of Paul Ryan. *Second presence of the Black Baron impersonation. *Charles Hamilton's November 10 was played during first break. (About his birthday and nothing about the release date of Modern Warfare 2.) *Two video angles of Chris Antista playing Major Minor's Majestic March. *Mikel Reparaz was a copy editor (Wikiparazing) for a newspaper for five years. *Brett Elston did broadcast journalism and was a producer. *This episode was (partially) recorded on video for "The Making of Talkradar." *The Von Bondies' "C'mon C'mon" at the end of the second Break Funny Stories and Quotes *Chris Antista: **"I call it a fun condom. It's what you stick in your Genesis between good games." **"The highlight was the related video that Brett and I giggled like a fuck—like fuckbabies to." **"Had pubes up to my nostrils." **For 2 minutes I watched a dog take a dump on its own balls, whie I remembered a arcade be bulldozed years ago. They were so bright pink they were ruined by its runny shit. **Kris Kross and all the 90's pastel colors shitted out was the case of Slam City. **Paul Ryan, he can dead pan anything. **Sewer Shark, a visual colonscopy. **Phantasmgorica, greatest rape scene in a game. **Your gamers, the world doesn't take you as seriously as you do. **Chris Watters reviewed Box Office Bust ***Mikel "Poor bastard." **I would go fuck a lake - Wrong. (in the persona of the people who wrote the script for Box Office Bust) **Get in Dat Azz. 1:10:11-13 **Push it up Dat Azz 1:11:29-31 *Brett Elston: **"Buckle yo goddamn safety belt!" 26:27-29 **"That's Harry Potter?! Where the fuck am I?" **The dichtomey of arcades. Bringing people together and tearing them apart. **"WHOA WHOA What the fuck, asshole!?" **I decided to get a girlfriend but Final Fantasty III changed that. **If you're listening and not posting I will fucking kill you. **Even though we are in space, we managed to keep our accents for thousands of years. **Screaming fit. 1:21:34-1:22:20 *Mikel Reparaz **(Paul Ryan) On behalf of all Aryan Superman everywhere. **(Mad World) That kid is playing videogames. Drug reference. **I was a copy editor for 5 years in actual journalism and journalism in this industry is a fucking myth. There is no investigative journalism. **As a husband I have to watch my wife play videogames and hit the Y button for her. Question of the Week 30: Most memorable arcade experience? *Brett Elston: **Street Fighter II. Douchebag Guile beat him. Turned around and bumped into a crowd of people waiting **Brett and friends decimating a small child with 10 hit combos in Tekken and then rightfully screaming at him "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU, STUPID ASSHOLE." *Mikel Reparaz: **At Chucky Cheese. Eight or nine years old. A dude strung out on meth around his 20's: "What the fuck? I'm not playing doubles! I only finished the game with 25 credits?!" **Also, beating a younger kid in Mortal Kombat, then an older, protective kid beats him at Mortal Kombat. *Tyler Nagata: Kaimuki Cue in Honolulu, Hawaii. Saw a woman slap a guy, and the guy hit her back. **Chris Antista's response: "Unacceptable. You don't hit men." *Paul Ryan: Played Street Fighter, ass was getting kicked, but the machine froze. *Chris Antista: Dog shitting on own balls, while watching an arcade, mini golf course, and go kart place he held dear to his heart being destroyed. Link: Episode 46 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 47|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009